How Could I Be So Blind?
by iPsychic
Summary: Rigby is getting sick and tired of Mordecai complaing how he is being invisible by Margaret, so Rigby decides that he just can't take it anymore. Morby, One-Shot :


Hey readers of Fanfiction! Okay, this is my first Regular Show fanfic one-shot (and it's a Morby one!) and I hope you enjoy it :)

'Ugh, dude, it's so cold! Come on, let's just stop working,' Rigby groaned, while trying to clean the fountain as the cool wind slashed against his tiny body. Mordecai kept on scrubbing the fountain, ignoring Rigby's comment with a sad and shattered look upon his face. Rigby just rolled his eyes but didn't notice that his best friend was upset and continued to keep on scrubbing. The temperature at the park began to get colder, making the two shiver and put down their sponges for that one moment. It was Winter now in the park but chores still needed to be done.

'See, I told you it was cold man. Please can we stop working now?' Rigby pleaded staring directly at Mordecai while he leaned against the fountain. Mordecai returned a grunt in reply, which really started to tick Rigby off.

'Okay, what's wrong now?' Rigby sighed, hoping that at least Mordecai would answer. Though, Rigby did not want Mordecai to talk about his failed going out plan with Margaret. About almost everyday, the blue Jay would continue to talk about his love... that terrible red robin. Rigby hated it when his best friend would talk about her. He would always complain about getting ignored by her while Rigby just had to nod and pretend to listen to Mordecai's complaints.

'Again, I asked Margaret to go to the movies and she said she was busy,' Mordecai sighed in return, wrapping his arms around his body to warm up as more wind started to pick up. Rigby rolled his eyes again and continued to listen to Mordecai's annoying stories.

'I-it's like I'm invisible, dude! She doesn't see me at all, like I'm nothing but a shadow. She's gone out with almost every guy, I swear,' the blue jay complained, almost yelling. The wind began to pick up more, making the two bodies shiver again against the cold, freezing wind. Rigby couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it that Mordecai was talking about his 'love' and whenever he did, Rigby would just feel annoyed inside. Why? Because, Rigby had begun a small crush on his best buddy and hated Margaret than ever before.

'You know what, Mordecai?' Rigby asked standing up on the edge of the fountain, trying to be eye level with his friend. 'I don't really care,'

'What? How could you say that, dude?' Mordecai replied in an angry tone.

'Well, I'm sick of you always talking about Margaret! It really bugs me,' Rigby grunted staring directly at the blue jay. Mordecai just laughed and replied 'Don't worry, soon you'll understand what it's like to be ignored by someone you love,' This just pissed Rigby off even more, getting him all angered up, almost feeling like Benson.

'That's just the thing Mordecai! You will never understand though, you'll never,' Rigby yelled waving his arms up in the air. A loud crack of thunder from above boomed out across the park, making the whole place begin to pour with rain.

'What do you mean that I'll never understand! What are you even talking about, dude?' Mordecai yelled in return as he felt the rain run down his face.

'Being invisible, being ignored by the one I like, but I bet you won't understand this because you're too blind to see the person who really loves you!' Rigby shouted, closing his fists in fury.

'DUDE! I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't understand who the person is that really likes me!' Mordecai shouted in return.

'See, I swear sometimes I'm more smarter than you. The person that loves you has been your friend for life! But you don't see that because you're chasing that stupid, red robin!' Rigby screamed it began to heavily pour down with rain.

'The only person that I've known for life is you and-,' Mordecai replied but stopped mid-way through his sentence. He finally understood what Rigby meant.

Rigby had a crush on Mordecai.

'Exactly. Now, just leave me alone!' Rigby yelled, jumping off the side of the path. Rigby then ran as fast as he could, sprinting down the path at his fastest speed, not wanting to look back. Tears ran down his face, combining with the wet rain that continued to run down his body. Rigby darted behind one of the trees further away in the park, sat there and kept on crying. The one person he loved has always been so blind.

'What's the point? I just confessed and now, I probably ruined my friendship with Mordecai,' Rigby sniffed, wiping heavy tears and rain across his face. Meanwhile, Mordecai ran almost everywhere around the park, trying to find the racoon.

'Rigby? Rigby! Where the hell are you?' Mordecai yelled. He was covered in the pouring rain but he didn't care. He needed to find his best friend.

'Ugh, how could I have been so blind? Man, I feel so sorry for him. I can't believe... I never knew,' Mordecai said to himself quietly, staring up at the dark clouds. Suddenly, Mordecai heard a loud sniff from behind a tree which was a few metres away. Mordecai ran over, poking his head around the corner and seeing a familiar racoon. Rigby was curled up in a ball, holding his tail and continued to cry silently. Mordecai sneaked over and sat down next to his friend, making Rigby jump in surprise.

'Mordecai, just go away. I understand that you like Margaret and now I've ruined our friendship so please-,' Rigby said, turning his head away but stopped as he felt a kiss upon his cheek. Rigby's eyes darted towards Mordecai, who was the one to give him a short but beautiful kiss.

'Wha-? But you... like...' Rigby said in surprise as Mordecai had separated from his best friend.

'No way. You're my best friend and I love you man,' Mordecai replied with a large smile and gave a small punch to his arm.

'Heh-heh, no big punch this time, eh?' Rigby asked in confusion.

'Nope. Not this time,' Mordecai answered back, a gave another soft kiss upon his friends cheek.

Hope you liked my first ever Regular Show one-shot! W Thanks for reading :)


End file.
